


Empty Seats

by MartinMcFly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffee Shop, Human AU, M/M, Soulmates AU, that words on ur wrist au, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinMcFly/pseuds/MartinMcFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a popular Tumblr post about having the first words you will say to your soulmate on your wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Seats

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my DenNor idea for it here: http://aphnorge.tumblr.com/post/85923799976/dennor-human-soulmate-tattoo-au-whats-written-on  
> This is that idea written up into a fic, so I suggest you read the fic first.

It was well known around the world that the first words you and your soulmate say to each other is tattooed onto your wrist. It is an amazing phenomenon, Mathias thought as he absentmindedly ran a thumb over the Danish written below his hand. The words could be anything and in any language and had been the topic of discussion, media and scientific research for centuries. The amount of love stories that circled this miracle in nature was immense, and many didn't know what they'd be like without the words on their wrist. Mathias was really unsure about the words written on his wrist.

“Is that seat taken?” “Your hairclip is really nice.”

Mathias knew that he wasn’t known for being a man of few words. He rarely kept his words to himself, blurted out whatever he wanted whenever and could keep a conversation going for years. Honestly, he could say something a little more interesting than _“Your hairclip is really nice.”_ These words irritated him, the words were so much more romantic in the movies! The Danish easily legible on his wrist seemed to be glaring at him and Mathias was always a little scared that he’d run his mouth and say the wrong thing to his soulmate. I mean, who wants their first words to their soulmate to be “Your hairclip is really nice.”

Honestly, he was more interesting than that! (He told himself at midnight while washing his face and looking into his bathroom mirror.)

Mathias, as he always did when bored or wanting to clear his mind, went down to a small cafe in Copenhagen, which overlooked the famous Little Mermaid statue, which stood overlooking the sea. He had always felt a connection to the sea, it was rough and unsure - just like him. Nothing better to him than a book, a cup of expensive coffee from the cafe, the empty seat always beside him (he always had an empty seat near him wherever he went due to his wrist - it was almost his trademark) and the gentle sound of the sea. He wasn't paying attention to his book, instead deciding to gaze at the sea with his book covering the telltale words of his wrist.

"Is that seat taken?"

Mathias was jolted out of his daydreams and thrown back into the real word, slowly turning around to face him. He looked down at Mathias with eyes that reminded him of the ocean that he had just been gazing at; soft, gentle, blonde hair that framed his face which was pinned at one side with a golden cross, a blank expression and clutching a large sketch book.

Mathias fell instantly in love.

And then realised he'd been staring.

"Your hairclip is really nice." He managed to whisper, his eyes not moving away from the man's.

The man let out a small, quiet breath.

"I've been asking that question to many for years." He stated, placing down his art book on the table and taking the seat opposite of Mathias. "You're different than what I imagined."

Breaking out of his trance as the man sat down, Mathias grinned, "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

The man rolled his eyes, obviously amused at Mathias but not wanting to break his pokerface.

"I'm Lukas." "Mathias." Mathias replied, passing a menu to Lukas and then taking a deep breath. He was so excited, he couldn't believe this was happening. "So, Lukas, tell me about yourself."

As Lukas spoke, Mathias felt very glad that those empty seats next to him would now be occupied.


End file.
